Sands of Time
by Akuma-Chibi
Summary: Jiraiya happens across a young girl while on his way to Suna for some‘research’Lying motionless in the dessert,he figures she’s either dead or unconscious.He decided to take this odd occurrence to the Kazekage of Sunagakura. Kagome/Gaara Naruto/InuYasha
1. Chapter 1

**Title – Sands of Time**

Rated – M

**Couple –Kagome/Gaara**

Genre – Romance/Adventure

**Summary – Jiraiya happens across a young girl while on his way to Suna for some...'research'. Lying motionless in the dessert, he figures she's either dead or unconscious. He approaches with caution and when close enough to touch he is thrown more then just a few feet away by a mysterious barrier. He decided to take this odd occurrence to the Kazekage of Sunagakura. How will the Sand sibling trio react towards this news and what will happen to this mysterious young girl who lays motionless on the hot sea of sand?**

Key – **Key**

_**Flashback **__Flashback_

"Speaking"

'_Thinking_'

**-x-x-x-**

**Changes...**

_...where..._

_._

_._

_._

_...where..._

_._

_._

_._

_...where are you..._

_._

_._

_._

_...can you hear me..._

_._

_._

_._

_...where are you..._

_._

_._

_._

_...where am I..._

_._

_._

_._

_...can you hear me..._

_._

_._

_._

_...can you..._

_._

_._

_._

_...save me..._

**-x-x-x-**

A young man with short messy red hair shot up in bed. Sweat raced down his brow and down his cheeks.

'_Again...' _He thought as he stood and walked to his balcony...looking out over the cool night desert.

"Lord Kazekage...Are you feeling well?" The red head glanced at the shadowed side of his balcony.

"I am fine...Baki..."

"That's good, Gaara. Your sister and brother have arrived back in Sunagakura..."

"Alright, I will see them." Baki nodded before vanishing in a whirl of wind. Gaara glanced back out over his village.

'_...where...are you...'_

He closed his eyes as a light breeze caressed his form.

'_...who...are you...'_

**-x-x-x-**

**Three days later **a man with long white hair running down his back in spikes stood glaring up at the blazing sun.

"I could think of so many other things that I could be doing right now. This isn't even on the top ten."

Over the four days he had been traveling through the desert he had noticed the strange changes. The sky darkening...red and purple hues intertwined in a sinister dance...black clouds outlining the horizon.

"It's moving..." He watched as the clouds started to swirl in the sky above...the wind began to pick up and sand was being carried around the mans form. His long white hedgehog hair started to fly about his face.

"What...!?" He looked at the sky and moved towards the eye of the winded chaos. He stared up from the center of the rotating clouds and watched as it finally started settling down...

"That was strange. Now...huh?" He stared at a lump in the sand. Walking towards it he got on one knee and ran his hand over the top.

"What is...this...?" A glowing sphere lay shrouded in sand, only so much was visible. He could barely make out the form floating within the glowing pink orb. He placed his hand on it and was surprised to receive a shock of...something...

"What to do...I can't just leave it here...but then, I can't touch it either."

He glanced around and knew that all he could do was head to Sunagakura and inform the Kazekage. He pulled a scroll out and bit his thumb, drawing enough blood that he could draw a red line across the opened scroll.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" A gust of wind and puff of smoke surrounded him and a large frog appeared in his place, he himself was on top of it. "Gamabunta...stay here until I get back with the Kazekage."

"Eh...Jiraiya...you called me out here to watch over a wasteland?"

"No...I called you out here to watch over..." He moved the sand beside him. "...that..." He pointed at the glowing sphere.

"And that is...?"

"We'll find out when I return." Jiraiya said before taking off towards Sunagakura.

**-x-x-x-**

Gaara sighed as he signed the last paper on his desk. Since he became Kazekage it seemed like all he ever did was sign papers and assign missions. He was well aware that Tsunade had sent Jiraiya there to deliver a scroll...but he should have been there by now.

**-POOF-**

"You're late." He said as he read a nearby report. Not taking his eyes off the papers in his hands as he said it.

"So I am...look...I need you to-"

**-BAM-**

"GAARA! YOU'RE ABOUT TO LOSE YOUR OLDER BROTHER!!!" The two turned to see an angry blonde holding the remains of what appeared to be a puppet.

"Temari...what did Kankuro do to merit death." Gaara asked is sister.

"He sent his puppet to wake me up and...I DON'T ENJOY BEING WOKEN UP BY WOODEN HANDS TOUCHING MY BODY AND PRETENDING TO BE...AUGH!!!" She turned away, her cheeks were currently flushed.

"Pretending to be..."

'_..i.a..ru...' _She muttered in a whisper.

"Nara?" Gaara asked with a frown.

"..."

'_Why the lazy one...out of all of the men she could have an infatuation with...why the lazy one.'_ He rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"Kill him if you must...just keep the blood off the flooring." He said as he turned his attention back to Jiraiya. "Now what do you need me to do?"

"Come with me. There is...something that I want to show you..."

"..." Gaara raised a brow and sighed as he stood up. "I suspect that this isn't just some weird ruse to spend time with me...it had better not be a waste of time though."

"Trust me...this will throw you for a loop."

"I'm coming to!" Temari said.

Gaara summoned a hand made of sand and the three jumped onto it as it started moving through Sunagakura and in the direction that Jiraiya had pointed out.

**-x-x-x-**

Gaara lowered the hand of sand and stared up at Gamabunta.

"You brought me out here to look at your pet?"

"...NO! Not to see the sand...not to see Gamabunta...look there!" Jiraiya pointed at the covered spot. Gaara and Temari walked up to the lump and wiped at the sand.

"It's...glowing."

Gaara heard his sister but paid no mind to her words.

**-x-x-x-**

_...I am here..._

_._

_._

_._

_...release me..._

_._

_._

_._

_...I am here..._

_._

_._

_._

**-x-x-x-**

'_What...'_ Gaara stared at the sphere with slightly widened eyes before moving his hand and raising the sphere with the sand.

"Look! Someone is...inside it..."

"So I can see." Gaara retaliated to his sister who just stuck out her tongue.

He made his way back with the other two...the glowing sphere hovering above them...carried by the sand he controlled.

"What is that?!" Gaara turned to see Kankuro staring in awe at the pink glowing sphere that held the floating figure.

Once he placed it in his office he let the sand fall to the ground and made his way up to the flowing sphere.

"Temari...show Jiraiya to a guest room. Kankuro...retrieve some clothes for our...guest."

"I'll assume you mean the floating, glowing one?"

"...do I even need to answer that?"

Kankuro frowned before leaving with Temari and Jiraiya right behind him.

"..." He looked over at the orb and walked up to it...he placed his hand on the sphere that glowed before him and watched in surprise as it suddenly began hovering above him. Suddenly the sphere exploded in a blinding light and the floating figure lowered its way into his arms that he held out.

'_This...how is this...happening?'_

The glow vanished and the light dimmed until he could see clearly again. He stared at the figure in his arms and the second he laid eyes on the figure...he felt a burning in his chest. He removed his cloak from his shoulder and placed it around...a girl...

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: I had to rewrite it...so its not as long as it was...nor do I think it's as good as it could have been. Please tell me what you think. Read and Review. ^_^''**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title – Sands of Time**

Rated – M

**Couple –Kagome/Gaara**

Genre – Romance/Adventure

**Summary – Jiraiya happens across a young girl while on his way to Suna for some...'research'. Lying motionless in the dessert, he figures she's either dead or unconscious. He approaches with caution and when close enough to touch he is thrown more then just a few feet away by a mysterious barrier. He decided to take this odd occurrence to the Kazekage of Sunagakura. How will the Sand sibling trio react towards this news and what will happen to this mysterious young girl who lays motionless on the hot sea of sand?**

Key – **Key**

_**Flashback **__Flashback_

"Speaking"

'_Thinking_'

**-x-x-x-**

**Wake Me Up**

_...why..._

_._

_._

_._

_...am I here..._

_._

_._

_._

_...why..._

_._

_._

_._

_...am I alone..._

_._

_._

_._

_...won't someone save me..._

_._

_._

_._

_...save me from this..._

_._

_._

_._

_...darkness..._

_._

_._

_._

_...I don't like this..._

_._

_._

_._

_...save me..._

**-x-x-x-**

Gaara placed the girl now clad in taupe and maroon robe's on his bed. Why on his bed you may ask. He looked over his shoulder at his grinning sister.

_**-Flashback-**_

"_Will this work?" Gaara looked at Kankuro and glared. He held a chiffon robe, a translucent chiffon robe. Sand stirred from outside the Kazekage lookout and Kankuro nervously hid the object of Gaara's irritation behind his back. "I'll go get something else."_

"_Hm," He sighed, not enjoying the position he was in. Though, it wasn't that holding a naked girl bothered him...no...that wasn't it. It was the fact that she was an unknown, unconscious and unresponsive, naked girl._

"_Is this better?" Kankuro asked, holding a pair of robes similar to his own, only a lighter shade of brown._

"_Yeah." Gaara held his hand out for the clothes and Kankuro hesitated._

"_Uh...you must be tired, why don't...I dress her."_

_Gaara put his hand back down by his side, a cold glare forming on his face. Sand whipped out from the gourd in the corner of the room and Kankuro suddenly found himself dangling upside down in the air. Temari walked in a moment later and laughed at the sight. Grabbing the clothes from his hands, she moved over to Gaara and took over the responsibility of dressing the girl._

"_You know, Gaara, we'll need to give her a place to sleep." She handed him back his robe that he had used to cover her._

_With a raised brow, he pulled the robe on and said in a low voice. "A guest room."_

"_She should have someone watching over her."_

"_Place a guard or two before at her door."_

_She pouted, "But what if she has an unknown ability and manages to kill them."_

"_Then put her in your room."_

"_She might kill your loving sister, then Shikamaru would be all alone, and no one would liven the Kazekage's tower with the beautiful and youthful voice of me."_

_Gaara smirked, "I've yet to see the problem."_

"_HEY!"_

"_Hehe," Kankuro turned to Gaara, still dangling upside down by the sand. "Put her in my room."_

"_All though I have no problem with her killing Kankuro, it would save me the trouble; I trust her more than him."_

"_Agreed."_

"_Come on, I wasn't planning anything!"_

"_**..."**__ Both looked at him with doubtful eyes._

"_How about we put her in a cell?"_

"_No! Gaara! That's cruel!" Temari glared at her brother._

"_Oh?"_

"_Put her in a room with someone strong, that we can trust."_

"_Baki?"_

_She looked at him with a deadpanned expression, "Not exactly what I meant. Someone who can easily stop an attack, no matter how big, you know?"_

_He glanced at her from over his shoulder before returning to his seat to finish signing papers. "Naruto isn't here."_

_She stopped herself from pulling her hair out. "I was trying to subtly suggest that you keep her in your room."_

"_That was subtle?"_

"_..." Temari blushed. "I was never good at subtle."_

"_Why should I keep her in my room?"_

"_...you want the truth?!"_

_Gaara sighed, "Not really."_

_Kankuro forced himself not to laugh. Temari walked up to her younger brother and with a fierce look, she poke him in the chest from over the desk. "One, you need a friend!" Poke, "Two, you need a new sparing partner." Poke, "Three, without someone to talk to you get so moody!" Poke, Gaara's eye twitched at the long digit. "You need someone who can lighten your mood up. Yeah you are a hell of a lot nicer then before, no you don't go on killing rampages, but you can't deny that you are no socialite!"_

"_Temari..."_

"_NO!" Poke, "You are too self conscious!" Poke, "Too quiet!" Poke, "Too..." Poke, "Too..." Poke, "TOO..." Poke... "TOO SELFLESS!"_

"_..." Both Gaara and Kankuro stared at Temari in surprise._

"_Gaara, you give everyone in Suna...in the Wind Country, the protection they need, but don't want. They have shunned you since birth, and now, you protect them, care for them, and still...still..."_

_Gaara turned away and looked out at the village he protected. "It can't be helped." Gaara looked at his sister, "What makes her any different. She'll react the same."_

"_She doesn't need to know who you were, but who you are. Gaara..."_

"_Fine," He picked the girl up from the floor and carried her off to his room._

_**-End-Flashback-**_

'_Yes, the culprit...'_ He looked at Temari before tucking the girl in. Turning away, he made to cross his room and leave.

_._

_._

_._

_...it's warm..._

_._

_._

_._

"Ah!" Gaara turned to the girl.

"Gaara?"

"Did you hear that?"

"Hear...what?" Temari asked, walking up to her younger brother.

_._

_._

_._

_...i like this..._

_._

_._

_._

"That!" He said, "A girl's voice!!"

"Gaara, you're scaring me. I don't hear anything."

_._

_._

_._

_...it's warm..._

_._

_._

_._

_...but its still do dark..._

_._

_._

_._

_...I don't like the darkness..._

_._

_._

_._

Gaara stared at the girl, "Temari, leave."

"...right."

Temari left his room and shut his door behind him.

"_You..." _He spoke softly, moving closer to her, he sat on his bed next to her. _"I can hear you."_

_._

_._

_._

_...you can hear me..._

_._

_._

_._

"_Yes, who are you?"_

_._

_._

_._

_...I am me..._

_._

_._

_._

"_You have a name, don't you?"_

_._

_._

_._

_...should I..._

_._

_._

_._

"_...I am Gaara..."_

_._

_._

_._

_...I..._

_._

_._

_._

_...I don't remember..._

_._

_._

_._

"_I should call you something; do you have a name, which you remember?"_

_._

_._

_._

_...a name that I remember..._

_._

_._

_._

_...I don't..._

_._

_._

_._

"_Than, something you remember enjoying...?"_

_._

_._

_._

_...I don't remember..._

_._

_._

_._

"_Then...a name, I'll give you one...how about...Clytia..."_

_._

_._

_._

_...Clytia..._

_._

_._

_._

_...it's beautiful..._

_._

_._

_._

_...what is it from..._

_._

_._

_._

"_A story my sister told me once; a nymph named Clytia was buried alive in the sand, she transformed into the sunflower. Since we found you buried in sand, the name seemed to fit rather well."_

_._

_._

_._

_...but I was not transformed into a sunflower..._

_._

_._

_._

"_I wonder," _Gaara got off of his bed and down on his knees, _"Tell me, won't you wake up?"_

_._

_._

_._

_...I don't know..._

_._

_._

_._

"_Please wake up..."_

_._

_._

_._

_...how..._

_._

_._

_._

"_Your eyes; open your eyes."_

_._

_._

_._

_...how..._

_._

_._

_._

"_Wake up."_

_._

_._

_._

_...how..._

_._

_._

_._

"_Open your eyes."_

_._

_._

_._

_...how..._

_._

_._

_._

"_Wake up!"_

_._

_._

_._

"_...how..."_

_._

_._

_._

"_..." _Gaara had seen it, her lips moved, the words were spoken and her voice...such a beautiful voice. "Open your eyes..."

It remained silent in his room; he watched the movement from behind her eyelids, the twitching of her eyes from behind and finally; finally, the fluttering of her lashes. In a moment of bewilderment, she closed her eyes almost immediately. _"So...bright..."_

His eyes widened, moving around his room, he dimmed the lights and lit a couple candles, only silhouettes could be made out. "Is that better?"

"_..."_ She fluttered her lashes again and her eyes were uncovered once more, her eyes, he could barely make them out, but they appeared to be a beautiful shade of Cobalt blue. The orbs desperately looked about the darkness for him, glancing to each candle; it lingered for very little more than a second. _"It's hazy...you are here?"_

"I am," His hand slipped into hers and her eyes turned to meet his.

"_Gaara...you...saved me..."_

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: I UPDATED! WOOHOO! Please regard me kindly, Read and Review! ^_^''**


End file.
